


Within School

by Liast



Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Day 2: Within SchoolSchool closed early that day, and the children came home crying. Not all of them, but many did. It was a very unusual occurrence, or the first time it ever happened, no less. But, Chloe wouldn't hold her breath if it concerned Trixie and her new friend. - And a guest appearance from Tyan - Demon's Apprentice and the Voodoo Girl.A part of a collection of drabbles for Writober 2020. Making my own list from random words I found in Japanese dictionary.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Within School

School closed early that day, and the children came home crying. Not all of them, but many did. It was a very unusual occurrence, or the first time it ever happened, no less. But, Chloe wouldn’t hold her breath if it concerned Trixie and her new friend.

The new friend was named Tyan Doelas. She was a sweet girl, albeit a little eccentric and unruly. Chloe first met Tyan around a year ago, when the school principal called her after Trixie’s fight that also involved Tyan. And the celestial craziness that was her new normal intersected with this otherworldly things such as a witch. Yes, Tyan is a little witch, and she’s damn proud of it.

That being said, was what brought Chloe in this predicament. Standing in front of the kitchen table, with two little girls under her scrutiny, head bowed in shame, but their mouths seemed about to burst in laughter. Behind her, Lucifer leaned on the wall, enjoying a glass of scotch and the show before him.

“So, what exactly happened?”

The two girls eyed each other, before Trixie sighed and looking right at her in the eye. “It’s not our fault.”

“Famous first words,” Lucifer sneered

Ignoring Lucifer, Chloe pressed, “Then, why did you two seemed to be guilty?”

“We are not guilty,” was uttered by Trixie, so innocent but Chloe knew better.

“We just feel bad about the cats,” Tyan argued, never minding Chloe’s menacing, searching eyes that brought criminals to their prisons.

“Not guilty,” Trixie added.

“Totally not guilty.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Chloe threw a look across her shoulder, feeling Lucifer’s excitement that was not being welcomed at the moment. “So, why is that?”

“We told you, Mom, we’re not guilty.”

A suppressed chuckle was heard. But, a glare was enough to put Lucifer in place. Clearing her throat, Chloe continued, “As you should know, the King of Hell is present right here, now, and he know what guilty people looks like.”

“Oh, don’t mind me, Detective, please do continue,” the cheeky Devil said, totally not helping with the matter at hand.

“I thought you hate liar?”

“Exactly. And I love you, if we are stating facts right now,” he smirked, oh so smugly, and Chloe wanted to kiss it off of his mouth.

She straighten herself, turning to look at Lucifer and the two rebellious girls. Chloe took a deep breath, eyes set on Trixie and Tyan, “I would find whatever it is you are hiding, and you will not like it when I find something I don’t like.”

“We know,” they said in unison.

And Chloe supposed it was her own fault, for having a demon as Trixie’s sitter. Although, she did curse Tyan’s upbringing as her witch family’s fault. Who knows how many voodoo dolls they have lying around, each one with the name of their neighbors?

“Come on, Tyan, it’s getting late. I’ll take you home.”

“Can’t she stay?” Trixie stopped her, eyes hopeful and smile already plastered on her face.

“It’s weekday, you have scho- Oh, nice try. If I don’t know any better, I would say that you burn the school down so you could have holiday from it.”

“Mom!”

“It’s okay, Trix, I have things to do, anyway,” Tyan said, her hand lifted up the yellow bag from under the table, “Oh, and you don’t have to take me home, Miss Decker.”

“Ah, yes, I will take the urchin’s friend home, no need to trouble yourself, Detective,” Lucifer sighed, righting his stead and lightly kissing her lips before he quickly strode toward the door, “After all, a deal is a deal, and I am a Devil of my words.”

That left Chloe with her mouth hanging open, her hands lifted as if in protest before they fell limp by her side. “What?”

The person being questioned was already gone with the little witch in his tow. The Devil who hated children, voluntarily taking a kid to her home with his own Corvette. Lucifer left without closing the door, leaving Chloe speechless, and Trixie looked at her with an amuse face.

“What had just happen?”

“You know I can’t tell you, as Lucifer say, my word is my bond. And, whatever happen in school stay in school.”

Actions


End file.
